Amor prohibido
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: Por lo que ellos sentían no era correcto.


**Disclaimer:**** Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto, a excepción de Sasuke, que si es mio...bueno no, pero se vale soñar.**

**Este one-shot está dedicado a Betsy Uchiha-Song Hyo Wook, por su cumple.**

**Advertencias:**** Lemmon/Incesto a quién no le agrade este tipo de historias simplemente que no la lea.**

_**Edades:**_

**Sakura-20**

**Sasuke-15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un amor prohíbido**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar poco a poco la habitación, colándose a través de las cortinas, un chico azabache se encontraba dormitando plácidamente, su tez nívea resaltaba ante la luz, su rostro sereno casi infantil, sus pestañas negras y largas, un ser dotado de belleza.

Una chica de cabellos rosados y expresivos ojos verdes, entró a la habitación, y se quedó embelesada ante la maravilla de la naturaleza, era simplemente hermoso, un verdadero ángel, **SU ANGEL****.**

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, retiro un mechón de cabello, acariciando su suave mejilla, el aroma que desprendía era simplemente embriagante, sentía una ganas enormes de hacerlo suyo, **solo suyo.**

Cuando notó que estaba despertando se alejo un poco.

.

Sus orbes negras se fueron abriendo, acostumbrandose a la luz, parpadeo un par de veces y fijo su vista en la persona que tenía enfrente y un ligero sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

-**Nee-san?-**dijo con voz adormilada.

Sakura cuando escucho eso se levantó de la cama rápidamente.

**-Solo vine a despertarte, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a la escuela-**le dijo antes de salir del cuarto de su hermanito.

Al cerrar la puerta una rebelde lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se sentía mal. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera desear a su hermanito?. Se daba asco, un amor enfermizo como el de ella era considerado un pecado, pero con tal de poder poseerlo aceptaría ir al Infierno.

.

.

.

.

El menor seguía recostado en su cama, cada vez le era más difícil estar cerca de su hermana, poder controlarse para no lanzarse sobre ella y al fin podía probar eso labios carnosos y apetecibles, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, llevaba años enamorado de su hermana, y era muy doloroso no ser correspondido. Desganado se levantó para ducharse y prepararse.

.

Bajo las escaleras y pudo percibir un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

**-Sasuke-kun- **la dulce voz de Sakura lo llamó**-acércate para desayunar.**

El chico se sentó y empezaron a comer en un silencio cómodo. Sasuke vió el reloj y se dio cuenta de que iba a llegar tarde.

**-Ya tengo que irme.**

Se levantó de la mesa, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hermana, para luego salir disparado de su casa.

La puerta de la entrada se cerró, Sakura llevó su mano a su mejilla, anhelando algo que era imposible.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke caminaba pensativo por las calles, ya no soportaba lo que le ocurría, su hermana era un mujer hermosa, asediada por muchos chicos, ante ese pensamiento frunció el seño, la sola idea de que otro tocara a Sakura, **Su Sakura**, le hacía hervir la sangre, que alguien mas pueda acariciar su blanca piel, y besar eso labios. El no podía competir contra ellos, era tan solo un niño ante ellos, no podía negar que chicas no le faltaban, sus compañeras lo acosaban constantemente pero el solo tenía ojos para ella.

Un escandaloso grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-**Temeeeeeee!-** a los lejos pudo divisar a su mejor amigo correr hacia él.

-**Hmp... dobe.**

**-A que no adivinas?**

**-Y ahora que?**

**-Conseguí una cita con Hinata-chan-**Naruto sonaba emocionado.

-**Ya era hora dobe.**

**-jeje.. si..oye y tú cuando vas a conseguir novia?**

**-Tsk, no tengo tiempo para eso.**

**-Ay pero teme, si la mitad de la escuela babea por ti, yo creo que tú bateas para el otro lado.**

**-No digas estupideces dobe!-** le dio un zape**-es solo que las chicas de aquí son unas tontas e inmaduras "yo quiero a alguien como Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura estaba con su mejor amiga Ino en la cafetería de la universidad.

**-Oye frentona, ¿Irás a la fiesta de este viernes?**

**-No lo se, no tengo ganas.**

**-Aish que aburrida eres, tu hermanito se divierte más que tú.**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Pues parece que ya tiene novia, lo vi muy bien acompañado de una pelirroja la otra vez.**

Sakura se tensó al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga, no, no, podía ser, su ángel no podía estar con otra mujer.

-**No digas tonterías cerda, Sasuke no tiene novia.**

**-Yo solo digo lo que vi**

**-No importa, ya vamos para la siguiente clase.**

Ambas abandonaron sus asientos, la pelirrosa ya no quería pensar en la vida amorosa de su hermanito.

.

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían terminado, y cierto azabache se dirigía a su casa, había logrado huir de sus alocadas fans, principalmente de Karin , que lo venía acosando desde hace un buen tiempo.

Cuando estaba llegando a su casa, a tan solo unos metros, presenció una escena que lo dejo anonadado, su hermana estaba siendo besada por un pelirrojo, lo reconocía bien, era Sasori, el compañero de la universidad de su hermana.

Sintió que su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos, con el orgullo que le quedaba, avanzó hasta la puerta.

-**Permiso-**dijo secamente, la pelirrosa al escuchar a su hermano se separó abruptamente de Sasori, viendo como la miraba con tristeza y odio, sus hermosos ojos negros estaban vidriosos.

-**Sasuke-**susurro la chica, el menor la ignoró entrando la casa y cerrarla de un portazo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba enojado, y resolvió ir a hablar, con él, sabía que era muy celoso y debía aclarar las cosas.

**-Sasori-kun-**dijo la chica-**lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas.**

**-Entiendo-**el pelirrojo le sonrió ligeramente, había notado los celos del hermanito de la chica, así que era mejor que se vaya. Se despidió con la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura entró al cuarto de su hermano, lo encontró acostado en su cama dándole la espalda.

**-Sasuke-kun.**

**-¿Qué demonios quieres Sakura?**

**-Lo que viste ahí abajo.**

**-No necesitas darme explicaciones, yo solo soy tu hermano, es tu vida y no me importa.**

Esas palabras fueron como dagas, que fueron directo al corazón de la chica. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó hacia ella, lo que vió la dejo sorprendida, por las mejillas del azabache resbalaban finas lágrimas.

**-Sasuke, ¿Por qué lloras?**

**-Tsk, déjame en paz Sakura-**se sentó en la cama y le dió la espalda.

**-Por favor Sasuke dime que te pasa.**

Sasuke soltó aire con fastidio.

**-En serio Sakura estoy bien, no me pasa nada.**

Sakura frunció el seño, se arrodillo en la cama y abrazo a Sasuke por la espalda, el chico se estremeció considerablemente ante el contacto.

-**Por favor**

**-Es algo que no entenderías.**

**-Si me lo pláticas tal vez, pudiera.**

**-Es una chica.**

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de tensarse.

**-¿Qué pasa con ella?-**preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada.

**-Me enamoré de ella, pero no me corresponde.**

Sintió cierto alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

**-Bueno tal vez, no sea la indicada.**

Sasuke río levemente y se giró a verla, se miraron a los ojos, negro contra verde quedaron enfrentados, Sakura desvió la mirada a esos delgados labios que gritaban ser tocados por los suyos, como si el otro fuera un imán lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando más, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos.

¡Oh, la gloria!, no había nada más dulce que los labios de su hermana.

Lo que empezó como un beso lento, pronto se convirtió en uno más pasional, cargado de deseo pero sobre todo amor.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, Sasuke unió su frente con la de Sakura, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y los labios hinchados, las mejillas de la pelirrosa estaban adornadas por un bello color carmin.

**-Sasu-**no pudo continuar, ya que el menor posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-**Tú eres esa mujer-**dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sakura al principio no entendió, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al lograrlo y una enorme felicidad la invadió.

**-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti-**le confesó on una sonrisa tímida.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente al verse correspondido. Se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente bajando sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la joven, ella por su lado enredó sus brazos en su cuello, revolviendo su cabellera azabache, la recostó en la cama suavemente posicionándose sobre ella, sin llegar a aplastarla.

Los besos fueron descendiendo por su blanquecino cuello, la chica se dedicaba a lanzar leves suspiros, excitando más al moreno. Sakura empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke con una desesperación que lo hizo sonreir con arrogancia.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras acariciaba su torso bien formado a pesar de su edad, el chico se estremecía ante el cálido contacto de sus manos. Volvió a besarla mientras levantaba su blusa acariciando de paso su vientre, se alejó un poco tomándola de las muñecas, y le terminó de sacar la prenda, de un rápido movimiento Sakura invirtió las posiciones dejando a Sasuke debajo.

Le empezó a besar el cuello, y acariciaba su torso, Sasuke llevó sus manos al abroche de su sostén , el cual con una gran habilidad soltó, se los sacó y se quedó mirando embobado esos dos monticulos blancos.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?**

**-Me encanta**

Con ambas manos empezó a masajear sus pechos, Sakura gimió arqueando la espalda, el moreno se sentó con Sakura encima de él, y bajó hasta unos de sus pechos, se llevó uno a la boca, mientras seguí masajeando el otro.

La mente de Sakura estaba totalmente nublada por el deseo, lo único que podía hacer era gemir ante las caricias de Sasuke, el chico la volvió a recostar en la cama quitándole el resto de la ropa, quedando completamente desnuda ante él, la observó embelesado.

**-Eres hermosa-**le susurro al oido, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Se besaron con pasión, iniciando una batalla con sus lenguas, la mano derecha del chico, fue bajando hasta el húmedo sexo de Sakura, acariciandolo, un gemido se ahogó en sus labios.

Introdujo un dedo provocandole más gemidos a la chica, un dedo más y el primer orgasmo la golpeó.

Sakura aún con la respiración agitada, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sasuke y metió su mano, acariciando la erección de su hermanito.

-**Sa-ku-ra-**gruño cerrando los ojos.

El con mucho esfuerzo sacó su mano, y termino de desvertirse, y se posiciono entre sus piernas rozando sus sexos, ambos gimieron.

La tomó de la barbilla.

**-¿Estás segura?-**le preguntó.

**-Nunca lo estuve tanto**

La penetro de una sola estocada y un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca, así que se abrazo a la espalda de él, mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Comenzaron con un suave vaivén que después se fue intensificando al tiempo que las embestidas también, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor

Poco después llegaron al éxtasis, Sakura primero, y luego de dos estocadas mas el la siguió, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre Sakura, esta lo rodeó con los brazos, acariciando su cabello con cariño, luego de recuperar el aliento, salió de ella, y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola por la cintura, ésta posó su cabeza sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos.

**-Te amo Sasuke.**

**-Yo también Sakura**

Se dieron un suave beso y se entregaron a los brazos de morfeo, con la felicidad de haber consumado su amor... un amor prohibido.

Fin

Juuuuuuaz mi primer lemmon, no me salió tan pervertido, creo que hasta muy tierno, bueno, igual espero que te guste tu regalo.

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Sayonara

Lady Blackstar


End file.
